After Millennia You're Faking
by inyoureyesifoundgrace
Summary: Set in 2x20, after Klaus takes Elena.


He doesn't even have to insist. She just goes with him, without a single tear, although watching her say goodbye to the Salvatore boy slightly annoys him. _There isn't much to_ _goodbye about_, he thinks. _She is going to die. Ah, young love. How ingenuous. They think they can live forever_, he keeps wandering with a smirk displaying on his gracious lips.  
>"Close your eyes." She says, tenderly. The Salvatore boy -<em>What was his name, again? Stefan?<em>- does how he is told, and before he know they are gone, the doppelganger in the arms of her slayer.  
>"Are you... afraid, my little doppelganger? After all, you are going to die." He tell her in his low, husky tone, speaking as they were centuries in the past, his pronunciation as morbid as a caress.<br>"I am, but it won't change my destiny anyway... Or it will?" She answers with a question, trying to be bitter; still, he can hear the hint of hope (_hope is overrated_) and he stifles a laughter, thinking that even if she doesn't want to show her weakness, she does anyway, because she's human.  
>"What does make you think that the sacrifice will happen this night? I could as well torture you for one other long month, and only then slowly kill you by sucking your vital fluid out of your body." He asks her, viciously torturing her with doubt. He just enjoys feeling the uncontrollable tremble of his object against his body. <em>I may seriously torture her until she begs death, it will surely be fun enjoyable to watch..<em>. He muses to himself, pleased by his own idea. _But, is it smart to postpone the breaking of the curse once more?_ Klaus debates, tore between amusement and reason. "I don't think so," the voice of Elena Gilbert wakes him up from his deep thoughts "Don't you want to break the curse?" She asks, curiosity in her tone. Klaus hears hope too, again.  
>"Do not be so hopeful, little Elena..." He says, bemused, "If I keep you alive another month, it will not be a pleasure for you, of that you can be sure." This time, he laughs as the eyes of the little woman beside him widen in shock. <em>What was she thinking? Did she really think that I will treat her with respect?<em> He wanders, surprised himself as the walk toward his car. He doesn't know why, but he always thought of the human as an intelligent one. But that look of shock put that statement in doubt.  
>"Are you really going to torture me for a month?" She demands, a mist of... hope? <em>Again?<em> and despair in her delicate voice.  
>"A month, or more..." He says, his decision finally taken. He's going to wait another month. <em>Only a month<em>, he reminds to himself, as he studies the expression of his prey.  
>Inside there are fear, despair, but he sees a glimpse of that damned... hope. He can't take it anymore. How could she still be hopeful? Why? Does she know something that he doesn't? Doubt pesters him. <em>Is... love... that makes my doppelganger feel this way? Is it the certainty that the Salvatores will rescue her? Or something else? Damn her! I cannot read her like I did with Katerina... <em>He confesses to himself, growing irritated as he sees a smile on the full lips of his prisoner, his tool, his doppelganger, his key. Elena Gilbert. _She is not Katerina_, he has to admit. _But I will pledge her anyway_, he says soothingly to himself, calmness retrieving its way to his mind and soul. He doesn't matter if his doppelganger is smiling as if she's crazy. She is his anyway. A mere object in his unforgettable and unpitying hands.

They are in front of his car now, and he opens the door for her, in a sarcastic but firm manner, as if a good behaviour is what matters in that moment. He is sure that she will not try to escape, but he locks her wrists anyway.  
>"It will take some time before we arrive at my place" he advices her "I recommend you to sleep, because you will not have peaceful nights in my residence, little Elena." She sighs, crouches on the back seat like a child and falls quickly into Morpheus' arms. That sight gives Klaus a weird urge to smile; he pushes it away, irritated. He will not do the same mistake he did with Katerina. He swore it to himself, the same night she escaped, the blasted girl. He takes his phone and dials quickly a number.<br>"Greta? Take videos of the she-werewolf and of the dear auntie, then erase their memories and set them free. I do not need them for now. The sacrifice will take place next month."  
>"What? Klaus... But why?" He chuckles to himself, self-satisfied.<br>"My little doppelganger will have a free dose of... fun. For who, to you the choice." He hears Greta laughing at the other end of the line and emits a laughter himself.  
>"Good idea, boss. You've always the best ones." He smirks, pleased with the words of the witch.<br>"I know Greta, I know. I'm the first vampire after all. Good bye, Greta."  
>"Good bye, Klaus." He ends the call up and put the phone in his pocket. He looks in the rear-view mirror and the sight is not changed: the doppelganger, cuddled in a fetal position. With a vicious smirk, he enters her dreams, only to find her not in R.E.M phase yet. <em>I'm sorry, my doppelganger<em>, he thinks, _but the unquiet nights start already from now._  
>***Elena's dream***<br>She was on her bed, and it was really hot. Suddenly, a figure compared on the door of her bedroom, and she recognized it immediately.  
>"Klaus." She said, matter-of-factly.<br>"Yes, my dear?"  
>"What are you doing here?"<br>"You did not figure it out yet?" he answered teasingly, as he got near the bed. "I'm here to please you, sweet Elena." Shock took control of the features of the girl.  
>"No... No, you won't..." She whispered, with pleading eyes.<br>"Actually, I will. And you will enjoy it. I promise."  
>"I won't! Not with a monster like you!" She screamed. Before she could know, he was already over her, tearing apart her night clothes -who, truthfully, were really few.<br>"You're beautiful, my dear." He started to kiss her, on the lips, on her jaw, on her throat, slightly sucking on her pulse, and then on the valley of her breasts and up again; not obtaining even one sound from the girl under him.  
>"You will better enjoy yourself, you know" he said, trailing kisses down to her belly and upward. As he got on her pulse again, grazing the subtle skin with his fangs, a small moan escaped Elena's lips.<br>"See? It's much better that way." He descended toward her core once again, he earned another few, reluctant sounds from the doppelganger. But it was when he started working out with the small knot of nerves that Elena actually started to writhe under him, arching her back against his voracious mouth.  
>"Ah... Yes..." She whimpered, as Klaus begun to lick her pleasure's fluids.<br>"You're so good, Elena." He murmured to her, replacing his tongue with two finger, then three and four, making her scream in both pain and pleasure; and she screamed even more loud as he recommenced to lick and suck her clitoris, skyrocketing the speed of his fingers.  
>"I'm... gonna... cum..." She whimpered, almost in agony from the pleasure given her.<br>***End***  
>She wakes up, with a feeling of wistfulness, wet in her core.<br>"You had a sweet sleep, Elena?" He asks her, really amused by the look of shock on her face.  
>"What did you do to me?" She whispers, nauseated.<br>"I? I did not do anything to you, sweet Elena." He says smirking.  
>"Don't call me that, monster!" She screams, tears making their ways on her beautiful face. "Please, do not cry. It annoys me as hell." At that remark, she screams louder and buries her face in her arms. The smirk on his face slowly takes off, a frown between his eyebrows. He is displeased by the sound of her cries, <em>but I am not sorrowful for her<em>. He is just annoyed, because those piercing sounds do really disturb his sensitive ears. But he keeps his mouth shut (he doesn't know why) and he just drives towards his house, letting her express her disgust, for him and for herself.  
>"We are arrived." He announces. With vampire speed, he goes to open her door, giving a hand to her to help her get out of the car; but she avoids it, a look of pain and... betrayal? <em>This is funny<em>, he thinks, albeit he fins that look rather disturbing.  
>"Don't look at me like that, Elena... What did you expect from me?" He hears his mouth saying.<br>"I expected you to preserve something of the human you were... Oh wait, you were never human, were you?" He catches her wrist strongly.  
>"I was human, once. And I will tell you something: even when I was a vampire, I choose not to switch off the button. Your dear Katerina made me do it. You can thank her for all of this. I was... ready to do the sacrifice in the most painless manner possible; but she escaped, the little bitch. I couldn't tell her anything about vampires and werewolves; if I could... I probably would've gave her my blood. I..." he wakes up of his almost-trance and lets go of her wrist. "Greta, take her in the dungeons. Later I need to talk to you." He commands the witch, who is standing there from some time, he realizes.<br>"'Kay boss, I'll do as quickly as possible."  
>"You cared about her, didn't you? You..." She shuts up, as Greta pushes her forward.<br>"Yes. Yes, I did." he sighs, weakened. Sadly, loudly enough to Elena to hear.  
>"You know, Rose once said to me that millennia old vampires can't switch that button anymore, that it's only faking. Is it true?" He groans, an impelling instinct to kill his doppelganger; instead, he forms a crater in the door of his car. "Damn those Petrovas." he says, frustrated.<p>

The next six days pass in the same way. Klaus plays with Elena's mind: making her see Jenna, Jeremy, Jules, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, even Elijah and Katherine, tortured and killed; making her see herself enjoying his touches, his dirty deeds; making her see herself as a cruel, killer vampire; making her see herself returning home, and only then waking her up, in his dungeons; making her see death, illness, madness and despair; making her see the end of the world, by the hands of human race.  
>Every time those dreams end, she wakes up screaming and crying, and she watches him with that same look of betrayal of the first time; but what really abashes him is that there isn't hate in those looks. There is betrayal, despair and sadness; but there isn't hate, and that upsets him <em>just a little<em>.  
>But the seventh days is when things really change.<br>As Klaus enters Elena's prison in the early morning, he smells a sweet, sickening scent in the air; it takes him seconds to understand what it is, and he runs upstairs in Greta's room, where the witch is already awaken.  
>"The doppelganger has her feminine problems; help her." He says, almost stumbling on the words. "But do not say to her that I told you."<br>"Yes, Klaus. Don't worry. I'll take care of it." She answers, direct towards the bathroom. She picks up a pack of absorbents and clean clothes from her bedroom and descends in the dungeons; she enters Elena's cell and wakes her up.  
>"Here. Your cycle has come. I'm afraid you'll have to change here." She says, handing the absorbents and the clean clothes to the girl.<br>"Thank you. How did you know?" She asks, curious.  
>"I can sense it. I'm a witch. Witches have th..." She starts to explain.<br>"I don't think so. You forgot that my best friend is a witch, and she never sensed my cycle." Elena interrupts herself, brows furrowing. "Wait. He told you, didn't he?" She whispers, as her gaze and tone soften.  
>"Yes, he told me. He didn't want you to know... I think he's afraid of you, Elena Gilbert. You're digging into him like no one ever did. Not even me." And with that remark, Greta leaves.<br>And for the remaining four days and five nights, Klaus doesn't show up; Greta tells her that he is locked up in his bedroom, and that she can hear him pacing back and forth, tormented by something. "I think it's you." The witch tells the doppelganger, who smiles at those words. She's changing the oldest vampire in the history of time, after all. She has to be proud of herself, right?  
>But when the twelfth day Klaus shows up, everything snaps back to normality; although, Elena can't help to notice that he isn't showing her anything involving the two of them, and, more of all, a bedroom.<br>"And, by the way... Thank you for making Greta aware of my problems." She says to him, as he leaves. He quickly spins around, shocked.  
>"What?" Is all he can say.<br>"Thank you. For making Greta aware of my problems." She repeats, slowly. For an instant she thinks that he's going to strangle her to death, but an instant later he's gone. That night is hurting, and he has no mercy for her; he hates do-gooders like little Elena. He can't really suffer them.  
>But when, somewhere between the fourteenth and seventeenth night (no one is really keeping count anymore) he enters the cell, only to find her already dreaming something, he yields for a moment and slides into her dream for a moment; and that moment is enough to capture him.<br>***Elena's dream***  
>She was in a field, playing with two puppies, when suddenly a shadow covers the sun; she raised her eyes, and it was Klaus, and she screamed, terror taking place on her features. But then, he was not covering sun anymore, he was next to her, also playing with the two, white puppies; he said something and she laughed, laughed so hard it was making her cry, and they stayed there, the slayer and the innocent, playing in a sunny field with two white puppies.<br>***End***  
>When the dream ends and she passes into another phase of sleep, he snaps back into reality; and he feels something in his chest, and he can't quite put a finger on what it is, because, really, he doesn't have a heart, so it has got to be something else... But then he reviews the dream, and the knowledge that he hasn't anything to do with the sudden change of atmosphere there, increases that odd feeling; so, shooting a last glance at the sleeping form of the doppelganger, he runs upstairs, in his bedroom, restarting to pace back and forth on the floor. <em>What did that girl do to me?<br>_The next days are almost the more painful ones; the sexual harassment in the dreams resumes, and now they're placed in that very cell, so Elena can't quite distinct reality apart from dreams, because really, even if he did not touch her a single time, what would stop him? But she's somehow sure that the really bad things are all in her mind.  
>Sometime around the twenty first night, she wakes up from a particularly painful dream, and scream in horror, but silences as soon as she realizes that she's not alone in her cage.<br>"Why all in my dreams? Why don't you really hurt me, physically?" She asks, all of sudden.  
>He remains interdict for a second, but he answers anyway "Is it what you really want? If it is, I will call you a masochist."<br>"No, it isn't. The day I arrived you asked me what I expected from you. I expected not only dreams, but physical torture, that's why I ask." He stares at her for a moment, and the other one he's gone. She can't really figure out why anytime she makes him a question, he can't answer. _Maybe he's allergic to questions?_ She wanders, almost amused.

The next days, Klaus doesn't show up, and it's Greta that feeds her. Elena is almost missing Klaus' bitter remarks and jokes he did when he brought food to her. Greta's not all that company; and, after all, Elena liked how Klaus abruptly disappeared after some of her questions. She felt like she had a tad of power over him. But now he doesn't show up anymore and, well, she doesn't want to admit it, but she doesn't miss only his sarcasm.  
>So when the twenty ninth day he shows up, he greets him with a smile, a smile she is surprised to receive back. But anyway it fades off quickly (as quickly as he realizes he's doing it, she thinks) and he leans against the wall of her cage.<br>"These days torturing you have been enjoyable, I must admit it," he says with a smirk, "and, luckily enough for you, Greta has some trouble with the same spell that made her brother die, I wander why" he continues cynical, "so, she asks you if you want something from your aunt's house, seen that it's empty." She thinks for a while, and soon enough she makes her decision.  
>"There is something that I'd want from my aunt's house" she starts "and it's my MP3." He watches her for a second, before running upstairs.<br>Twenty minutes later, he's back, handing her the little object.  
>"Thank you, Klaus." she says, and she smiles at him yet again. He tries to convince himself that his heart would have not skipped a beat if he was human. However he's quickly distracted when she motions to turn the MP3 on.<br>"I'll take it as my hint to leave. Take this as your free day before your death, Elena. The sacrifice is tomorrow." She just nods, and pushes the "play" button on the item in her hands. He stops behind the corner, curious to hear the first song she would listen to.  
><em>"Let me hold you, for the last time<em>  
><em>It's the last chance to feel again..."<em> He speeds towards his bedroom, not wanting to hear the rest of the song. He locks up the door of his bedroom, and a vampire could tell you that he is crying, destroyed. _I swore to myself that I would have never loved again, not after Katerina... What is the thing with those Petrova girls?  
><em>The next day, it's Greta who wakes Elena up; she gives her her old clothes, now clean again, a hairbrush, a basin and a towel.  
>"What's the thing now? I gotta get nice for the sacrifice?" She spits out bitterly.<br>"No," Greta shakes her head "He's letting you go." Elena's eyes widen in shock, and her mouth forms a perfect 'O', as tear start to make their way on her face.  
>"This is a joke." she says, with a feeble voice.<br>"No, it's not. He's letting you go. Now, follow me upstairs. You will use your own car, I..." she stops for a second "I transported it here."  
>"Wow, Greta, thank you." Elena whisper, almost out of commotion. "Can I say thank you to Klaus too?" she asks, so low it's difficult to hear her.<br>"No, you can't." Greta answers, as they exit in the fresh morning air.  
>"There is your car. And, Elena" Greta starts to say, connecting eyes with the girl "Thank you. Klaus was mad because he pretended he'd switched the button off, even if he couldn't, for too much. You made him love again. I thank you for this, and I think that, if he could have put the pride aside, he would've thanked you too." With that, the witch lets her go, and Elena mounts on the car, where the keys are already in. She starts the engine and take off, directing toward Mystic Falls, trying not to cry, because of what Greta said, and because... she's free. Klaus let her go. Because he loved her. She weeps her tears away, trying to concentrate on Stefan, <em>my love, my everything<em> she reminds herself, even if that phrase sounds a bit too mawkish, too obvious, too forced and too wrong. But Elena lets those thoughts pass, and sets her eyes on the road. _I don't love him back_ is the last thought she permits herself to have before concentrating on something else... Although, a word similar to _liar_ echoes in her head.

Now in class they're studying something called "Jerusalem delivered" and there's this Muslim princess, Erminia, who falls in love with her prisoner. At that passage of the poem, Elena feels something stab her heart and she feels tears straining to fall on her cheeks. She raises her hand and she asks if she can go to the toilet; she runs, and when she's there, she hugs her knees and cries so hard she bets Stefan can hear her from their classroom.  
>Some days after that, Damon brings home a film, Troy, and he, Jules, Stefan and Elena watch it on the couch. When Achilles tends Briseis' wounds, and then the two of them make love, Elena excuses herself and go to the bathroom. Obviously this time she doesn't cry; she knows everyone will hear her, so she starts to sob soundlessly, drowning her sorrow into her tears.<br>But it's when Caroline takes her to watch Beastly, the re-boot of The Beauty and the Beast, that she can't take it anymore.  
>With her visions blurred by tears, she drives from Mystic Falls to Klaus' house, she rings the bell and when he comes to the door and opens it, she throws herself at him, who catches her when it's almost too late, surprised as hell. He makes her spin around, making her laugh, and when he poses her down, she hugs him, and watching him in the eyes, she kisses him, tenderly and lovingly.<br>"I love you." she says, when they separate.  
>"Why, I do too." he answers, with his usual demeanour. She laughs, and kiss him once again.<br>"I won't wake up in the dungeons, will I?" She asks, doubt in her eyes.  
>"Do you think that I will make you dream something so mawkish?"<br>"No, I don't." She whispers, smiling, as they seat on the sofa.  
>"So," she starts "the big, bad Klaus now is in love with his doppelganger. How do we put it?"<br>"Ah, do not tempt me, sweet Elena. I may not resist..." He whispers in her ear, then biting her lower lip, earning a moan from her.  
>"He's not a crazy obsessive vampire anymore..." At that second witty remark, he kisses her full on the lips, trying to shut her down.<br>"... And he's admitted that-" Another kiss stops her and she laughs into it. When they're finished, she pushes him down and lies over him.  
>"So... You've got some questions to answer." He nods, a smile lighting up his features.<br>"Is it true that after millennia you can't switch that famous button anymore, that it's just faking?"  
>"All of it is true. It is why I was crazy."<br>"Were you allergic to questions?" He chuckles, and she feels a nice vibration slightly shaking her body.  
>"No, I was not. You abashed me, sweet Elena."<br>"Were you jealous when I said good-bye to Stefan?"  
>"I maybe was. Just a little."<br>"_Just a little_, uh? Let's say a lot."  
>"As you wish, my dear. Now a question for you: did you find me appealing from the very beginning?"<br>"I'd rather not answer. If you'd excuse me, please..." she tries teasingly to struggle from his grip, but she keeps her down.  
>"Answer me, please. I answered all of your obnoxious questions."<br>"Yes, I found everything about you appealing from the really beginning. I still do find appealing your look, your voice and how you speak... It's _exquisite_."  
>"I'm happy to hear it."<br>"I'd imagined it... You know, you've got a pretty big ego." He laughs hard this time, hugging her and dipping his face in her long hair.  
>"You make me feel so good, Elena, I cannot actually believe it."<br>"I love you too, Klaus-" And this time, he kisses even harder and more passionately than before, because he can't ignore the power this Petrova girl in particular has got over him, and he's happy about it.


End file.
